My Skin
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: O que eu preciso. - Severus Snape/Lily Evans


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. A música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **VII Chall Relâmpago do fórum 6v mestrado pelo Shade

**Ship:** Snape/Lily**  
**

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** O que eu preciso.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** er... não tem **  
**

**Finalização: **30 de novembro de 2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Música: **My Skin, Natalie Merchant

**My Skin**

Snape piscou. E o ato de piscar lhe pareceu nulo por um momento. E então ele percebeu que seus próprios olhos lhe eram nulos. Seu corpo parecia dormente, como se ele não estivesse ali. Seu braço doeu, e ele se deu conta de que estava deitado sobre ele, e então se deu conta de que estava deitado, e que havia uma superfície sob seu corpo.

Piscou novamente, e dessa vez se sentiu cegado por uma luz que, embora não muito forte, o incomodou. Tudo a volta era claro, limpo e brilhante. Balançou a cabeça, confuso, e ergueu o corpo sobre os braços, se sentando para olhar melhor à volta. Aos poucos os contornos do que o rodeava foram surgindo em meio à claridade limpa. Era algo familiar e ao mesmo tempo distante, e Snape levou alguns minutos para conseguir discernir alguma coisa.

_Take a look at my body _

(Olhe para o meu corpo)  
_Look at my hands _

(Olhe para minhas mãos)  
_There's so much here that I don't understand _

(Há muita coisa neles que eu não entendo)

Havia metal e folhas e madeira, o perfume suave de água e brisa e o som do balanço rangendo. Havia o balanço e o escorregador e o gira gira e os bancos à volta. Mas não havia cor. Era tudo claro e limpo, e Snape poderia descrever cada detalhe como vira há muitos anos atrás, mas a imensidão à sua volta era simplesmente uniforme, como em um sonho.

Ele olhou para o próprio corpo, se dando conta de que estava sentado nu em meio ao parquinho que ficava próximo à sua casa quando criança, e desejou portar ao menos sua varinha. Se aquilo era um sonho, uma alucinação ou um feitiço, ele precisava confirmar de alguma forma, e sair dali. Se ergueu, surpreso pela terra na qual havia deitado não ter sujado seu corpo, e observou a volta com mais atenção.

Havia alguém ali. Era uma presença quase palpável, e ele estreitou os olhos tentando enxergar o vulto que surgia em meio às moitas que rodeavam o parque. Estava tentando se decidir sobre se aproximar ou se afastar, quando o vulto se moveu antes dele. E, a partir desse momento, ele não poderia fazer mais nada.

Ela estava parada a sua frente, e o olhava sorrindo, doce. Ele queria tocá-la. Queria acreditar que aquilo era real. Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, e não precisasse dizer ou acreditar em nada. E, no entanto, só conseguiu piscar, sentindo os olhos arderem como há muito não sentia, tentando focalizar a figura parada a sua frente, a apenas um passo de distância, envolta na mesma luz clara que tudo ali parecia possuir.

_Your face-saving promises_

(Seu rosto que guarda promessas)  
_Whispered like prayers_

(sussurradas como rezas)  
_I don't need them_

(Eu não preciso delas)  
_'cause I've been treated so wrong,_

(Porque eu tinha sido tratado tão mal)  
_I've been treated so long_

(Eu fui tratado assim durante tanto tempo)  
_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

(Como se eu estivesse me tornando intocável)

- Lily? – perguntou, incerto. Lily, era ela. A pele branca marcada por pequenas e poucas sardas envolta por um tecido etéreo quase da mesma cor, os cabelos acobreados caídos sobre os ombros, os olhos brilhando da cor da morte.

A sua morte. Snape fechou os olhos com força quando a primeira lembrança o assolou como uma chibatada. A cobra, seu mestre, a ordem, Potter.

Harry.

- Você está feliz, Severus? – a voz doce o fez abrir de novo os olhos.

Feliz? Estava morto, agora tinha certeza. Como poderia estar feliz?

O toque leve sobre seus ombros rompeu seus pensamentos e ele encarou os olhos a sua frente com quase receio, sentindo o corpo arrepiar e um medo de se perder naquela imensidão esmeralda. Ela o fez erguer os braços, e o tecido tão alvo quanto tudo ali desceu sobre seu corpo com a leveza de um beijo, cobrindo sua nudez.

_Well, contempt loves the silence, it thrives in the dark_

(Bem, desprezo amar o silêncio, ele prospera na escuridão)  
_With fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart  
_(Com finos rebentos que estrangulam o coração)

_They say that promises sweeten the blow_

(Eles dizem que promessas adoçam a desgraça)  
_but I don't need them, no I don't need them_

(Mas eu não preciso delas, não eu não preciso delas)

Ela o tomou pela mão e o levou até o balanço, fazendo-o se sentar e sentando-se no balanço ao seu lado, dando impulso para se lançar ao ar. Snape não a imitou, se limitando a observá-la. Lily sorria, um sorriso tranqüilo e limpo, quase infantil. Ela parecia jovem, não tinha 15 anos ainda, o corpo pequeno e delicado sendo moldado pelas vestes leves conforme o movimento a envolvia, subindo e descendo no ar a sua frente.

Seus cabelos soltos acompanhavam seu corpo de forma atrasada, pairando no nada brilhante para em seguida cair sobre seus ombros, envolvendo seu corpo de forma solta, antes do próximo movimento. E Snape a olhava coberta de rubro, os fios de cobre tocando a pele e as vestes brancas, e seus olhos viam ali o sangue que ele derramou por ela, o sangue dela derramado por ele. E o sorriso de Lily o oprimia.

- Você está feliz, Severus?

_I'm a slow-dying flower_

(Eu sou uma flor que morre lentamente)  
_In the frost-killing hour_

(No temporal da geada assassina)  
_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

(Doce virada amarga e intocável)  
_I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness_

(Preciso da escuridão, da doçura, da tristeza, das fraquezas)  
_Oh I need this_

(Ah eu preciso disso)  
_I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of mylife_

(Preciso de uma canção de ninar, de um beijo de boa noite, anjo, doce)  
_Oh I need this_

(Ah eu preciso disso)

A pergunta se repetia e ele não conseguia entender. Se sentia tão cansado, tão oprimido por tudo o que aconteceu, por tudo o que fez. Felicidade era um sentimento que ele não tinha há tanto tempo que mal conseguia se lembrar como era para procurar em seu ser. Estava feliz? Por que estaria feliz?

Ele estava morto. E tudo em que ele se apoiara, tudo o que acreditava, parecia ter morrido com ele. Ele se sentia vazio e sozinho, e não tinha certeza do que precisava agora, pois não tinha mais certeza do que era. Estava morto, e isso deveria ser um fim, não deveria?

- Meu filho está livre, Severus. Isso não é ótimo? Ele será feliz, Severus. Ele poderá viver agora.

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before_

(Você se lembra da maneira que você me tocou antes?)  
_All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored_

(Toda a tremedora doçura eu amei e adorei)  
_Your face-saving promises_

(Seu rosto que guarda promessas)  
_Whispered liked prayers_

(sussurradas como reza)  
_I don't need them_

(Eu não preciso delas)  
_I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness_

(Preciso da escuridão, da doçura, da tristeza, das fraquezas)  
_Oh I need this_

(Ah eu preciso disso)  
_I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, angel, sweet love of mylife_

(Preciso de uma canção de ninar, de um beijo de boa noite, anjo, doce)  
_Oh I need this_

(Ah eu preciso disso)

Snape encarava a menina sorridente subindo e descendo em seu balanço envolto em sangue e tentava entender suas palavras. Ela parecia tão leve andando no ar daquela forma. Ele queria tanto tocá-la e pensar que ela significava algo para ele agora. Mas ela falava de coisas que ele não entendia, e ele tinha medo de macular toda aquela luz que a envolvia com a escuridão que parecia crescer dentro dele.

Ela parou o balanço, devagar, e tocou seu queixo para que ele a olhasse diretamente.

- Eu senti sua falta, meu amigo. Tenho muito o que agradecer a você.

Agradecer por tê-la matado? Por ter hostilizado a vida inteira o seu filho e por ter feito tudo para que ele morresse no fim?

O toque em sua face era suave e ele já não conseguia mais suportar suas cores em meio ao vazio a sua volta. Ela o tocava sem medo de se macular com sua escuridão, e ele tinha medo de tocá-la. Ele precisava tanto daquilo. Tanto quanto ela precisou dele depois que deixou seu filho sozinho.

_Well is it dark enough_

(Bem, está muito escuro)  
_Can you see me_

(Você pode me ver?)  
_Do you want me_

(Você me quer?)  
_Can you reach me_

(Você pode me alcançar?)

- Harry está livre, graças a você, Severus. Você não o traiu.

- Eu te traí.

- Eu te perdôo. Você ainda é meu melhor amigo.

Aquelas palavras correram pela face do homem junto com a lágrima que há muito ele não sabia mais chorar, e nos olhos dela ele viu que a única coisa negra que restava naquele lugar eram seus próprios olhos.

Não sua alma.

- Você está feliz, Severus?

- Sim, Lily. – respondeu, sentindo que, realmente, algo havia terminado.

- Então agora você pode vir comigo.

E o sussurro o atingiu ao mesmo tempo que a luz. E ele não era mais nada além daquela claridade.

_Oh, I'm leaving_

(Ah, estou indo)  
_Better shut your mouth, and hold your breath_

(Melhor fechar sua boca e prender sua respiração)  
_You kiss me now, you catch your death_

(Você me beija agora, você guarda sua morte)  
_Oh, I mean this_

(Ah, eu significo isso)  
_Oh, I mean this_

(Ah, eu significo isso)

**FIM**

**NA: Obrigada à twin pela capa e a indicação da música.**

**Espero que gostem. Fic escrita rapidinha...**

**Beijos.**


End file.
